lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Confirmed Dead
Opis Wydarzenia na wyspie Grupa Locke'a Locke stoi w deszczu podchodzi Hurley i mówi, że musimy iść po pada,ale lock śmieje sie i mówi" żę zaraz przestanie" locke mówi do swojej załogi że idą na wschód ale sawer mówi że mieliśmy iść na zachód locke mówi że muszą iść objazdem jeszcze w jedno miejsce do chatki jacoba hurley mówi że domek jest w inną strone zdziwiony locke pyta sie hurleya "co ty powiedziałeś " ben jest zdziwiony jeszcze bardziej od lockea ale hurley miał na myśli kabine samolotu sawyer pyta sie lockea od kogo ma rozkazy lock odpowiad że od walta lock i załoga idą przez dżungle sawyer pyta sie lockea co miał na myśli że widział walta lock mówi że widział walta który powiedział mu że ma do wykonania zadanie ma zatrzymać naomi przed przyprowadzeniem jej ludzi na wyspe sawyer dalej pyta sie lockea czemu nie spytał się więcej walta ten odpowiad że nie mógł ponieważ ben go postrzelił potem zdejmuje koszule i pokazuje sawyerowi ślad po postrzale i mówi że kula wyszła drugą stroną dlatego jeszcze żyje Ben zaczyna rozmawiać z Alex Carl mówi do Bena żeby sie zamknął i wstaje z bronią w strone Bena wszystko widzi sawyer i wkracza do akcji teraz ben pyta sie sawyera dlaczego zostawił kate dlaczego kate woli takiego doktora jak jack od takiego kanciarza jakim jest sawyer sawyer nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna bić bena lock powstrzymuje sawyera mówi że ben jest im potrzebny ponieważ ma informacje i jest na wyspie dłużej na drzewie wisi kobieta z spadochronem która próbuje sie uwolnić z więzów odcina więzy i wpada do wody pod nią śmieje sie i płynie w strone brzegu przy którym stoi locke z załogą locke wita ją locke rozmawia z kobietą która przedstawia sie jako charlotte i zadaje dużo pytań ilu jest osób z katastrowy czy aaron urodził się na wyspie ma dużo pytań ale reszte może zadać jak będą na statku teraz locke zadaje pyania ilu was jest na statku gdzie jest helikopter dlaczego zadajesz tyle pytań mówi charlotte jesteśny żeby was uratować lock odpoiada że nie chcą być uratowani Ekipa ratunkowa Frank Lapidus jest jeszcze w szoku po tym co wydarzyło sie w helikopterze wstaje i nagle widzi przed sobą byka próbuje zadzwonić lecz telfon nie działa strzela w góre race które widzi lock z charlotte i załogą charlotte mówi że to jeden z jej kolegów mówi żeby tam iść lecz jenak lock jej nie każe charlotte mówi że idzie sama nagle słychać strzały lock obraca sie okazuje sie że charlotte została postrzelona przez bena który zabrał broń karlowi lock podbiega do postrzelonej nagle charlotte otwiera oczy i wstaje okazuje sie że miała na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną Locke i załoga gotowi są zabić Bena.Sawyer jest już z bronią w ręku ale lock mówi że to on sam narobił bałaganu i sam go posprząta trzyma broń przy głowie bena i zadaje mu pytanie co to jest czarny dym ben odpowiada że nie wie lock zdenerwowany przystawia broń jeszcze bliżej ben przestraszony nagle mówi nazwisko charlotte staple urodzona w 1979 r mówi także pełne nazwiska jej kolegów z helikoptera mówi dalej że misja jest znalezienie mnie lock pyta sie skąd o tym wie ben odpowiada że ma na statku swojego człowieka Grupa Jacka helikopter traci kontrole i spada na wyspe awantura wśród załogi panika nagle miles mówi do daniela żeby on pierwszy wyskoczył z helipkotera daniel ze spadochronem daniel ląduje na wyspie wstaje szybko rozgląda sie wyjmuje pistolet i chowa pod kurtke słyszy że ktoś nadbiega to jack i kate przedstawia sie i mówi że ich uratuje jack kate i daniel zaczynają iść daniel zachowuje sie dość dziwnie jack pyta sie o helikopter i ile ludzi w nim było daniel odpowiada że 4 i że stracił swój telefon ale jakby miał telefon to by mógł odnależć reszte załogi kate mówi że mają teltefon i daje mu go daniel dzwoni do minkowskiego przez głośnik jack i kate słyszą rozmowe póżniej daniel wyłącza głośnik i rozmawia przez słuchawke w tym samym czasie mówi minkowskiemu że w helikopter uderzył chyba piorun i stracił kontrole nad helipkoterem daniel wraca do jacka i kate i mówi że statek nie może połączyć się z nikim z załogą helipkoteru ale mówi żeby sie nie martwić ponieważ każdy ma gps i łatwo ich odszukać póżniej daniel pyta gdzie jest reszta ludzi jack kate i daniel dochodzą do metalowej skrzyni daniel mówi że to zrzucił helikopter jak lądował jak sie okazuje w skrzyni znajdują sie maski gazowe daniel mówi że on nie był odpowiedzialny za ładowani sprzętu na misje ratunkową póżniej jack pyta sie daniela po co ma broń a ten odpowiada że do obrony i mówi że misja uratowania ich nie była najważniejszą sprawą a jack odpowiada a co nią było jack kate i daniel docierają do skał nad brzegiem oceanu i znajduje nieprzytomną osobe ze spadochronem jack podchodzi bliżej kate pyta sie czy on żyje nagle szybko wstaje przedstawia sie jakomiles i grozi im bronią daniel mówi że oni są po to żeby mu pomóc kate próbuje zabrać pistolet danielowi lecz miles to widzi i każe kate sie cofnąć miles pyta siekate gdzie jest naomi no wiesz ta kobieta co ją zabiłaś na wyspie miles mówi danielowi że jak naomi będzie w niebezpieczeństwie to żeby użyła kodu o siostrze naomi nie miała żadnej siostry mówi miles jack mówi że on nie zabił naomi tylko john locke miles chce żeby jack pokazał mu ciało naomi nad ciałem naomi miles odprawia jakieś modły kate prosi daniela żeby odłożył broń jack mówi żeby sie nie wysilała bo nie ma co i mruga okiem do kate miles wraca i mówi że to oni nie zabili naomi nagle na telefonie pojawia sie znak od kogoś z załogi helikoptera miles mówi że muszą iść bo to charlotte jack mówi żeby odłożył broń bo są otoczeni nagle słychać strzały a zza krzaków wychodzą juliet i sayid sayid juliet i miles idą przez dżungle sayid zadaje kilka pytań o katastrofie i dlaczego nikt ich nie ratował' jack kate i sayid widzą na telefonie że któryś z gpsów sie zbliża jak sie po chwili okazuje podbiega vincent z przywiązanym nadajnikiem jack mówi że lock już ją ma Frank Lapidus wystrzeliwuje w powietrze racę i zostaje odnaleziony przez Jack]a i towarzyszących mu osób. Sayid stwierdza że helikopter jest sprawny. miles prosi jacka o telefon a ten mu mówi że da mu telefon jak miles powie mu o prawdziwym celu ich wyprawy miles dzwoni odbiera reggina miles prosi o minkowskiego lecz jednak go nie ma juliet opatruje rannego franka który pyta jak juliet sie nazywa po tym jak sie dowiaduje woła milesa i mówi że juliet nie było na liście pasażerów podchodzi miles i mówi że są tu po benjamina linusa Retrospekcje Daniel W Essex, Massachusets Daniel Faraday płacze, oglądając w wiadomościach raport o odkryciu na dnie morza wraku samolotu linii Oceanic 815. Kobieta (sądząc po obrączce na palcu, jego żona) pyta go, dlaczego to robi. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że nie wie. Miles miles jedzie samochodem i słucha w radiu o katastrofie samolotu że jest bardzo głęboko i 324 pasażerów nie żyje z bagażnika wyjmuje torbe i idie do domu puka drzwi otwiera starsza murzynka pani gardnnes mówi że nazywa sie miles storm i że już rozmawiali wchodzi do dumu na półce stoi zdjęcie młodego chłopca to mr eko jako chłopiec miles pyta sie gdzie jest jego pokój kobieta pokazuje że na górze każe zapłacić200$ bo jak sie dowiedział od policji jej wnuczek został zamordowany idzie do pokoju wyjmuje maszyne która kręci sie od dołu słychać dziwne dżwieki i miles zaczyna rozmawiać z duchem mówi że nie robisz nic dobrego dla babci i pyta sie gdzie to jest potem w dziwny sposób za szafą w szybie wentylancyjnym znajduje dużo gotówki i narkotyki chowa maszyne i mówi do ducha że już może sobie iść i schodzi na dół oddając kobiecie100$ i mówi że wszystko już jest w porządku Charlotte Medenine, Tunezja. Charlotte wyciąga francuskojęzyczną gazetę, która powiadamia o odkryciu samolotu 815. Jej znajoma pyta "W ilu różnych językach musisz to przeczytać, żeby uwierzyć?". Charlotte odpowiada "A ile jest różnych języków?" Kobiety dzięki łapówce dostają się na miejsce wykopalisk na środku pustyni, gdzie odnajdują kości niedźwiedzia polarnego. Towarzyszka Charlotte zastanawia się, czy nie są to szczątki jakiegoś dinozaura, ale zapytana odpowiada, że są o kilka milionów lat młodsze. Druga kobieta podważa autentyczność znaleziska i stwierdza, że musi to być jakiś żart. Charlotte, zamiast badać niedźwiedzia, zaczyna grzebać wokoło i szybko znajduje obrożę z ze znakiem Hydry, co pozwala jej połączyć niedźwiedzia i Projekt Dharma. Patrząc na nią, uśmiecha się. Frank bahamy w tv pokazują podwodne zdjęcia z katastrofy samolotu oceanic 815 można już dzwonić pod info linie i dowiedzieć sie który z pasażerów zginął nagle pokazują ciało pilota przyglądałący sie transmisji facet dzwoni pod numer i mówi że to nie jest pilot że sie pomylili w słuchawce słyszy że to napewno pilot i nikt sie nie pomylił nagle odpwiada że to on powinien być pilotem i nazywa sie seth norris Naomi na stole leżą 4 zdjęcia ludzi z ekipy ratunkowej którzy wylądowali na wyspie naomi mói że ci ludzie nie nadają sie do niczego nie mają żadnego doświadczenia wojskowego i że to misja bez ochrony ty będziesz ich ochroną odpowiada mattew abbadon naomi pyta sie a co będzie jak znajdą tych co przeżyli katastrofe lotu 815 abbadon odpowiada że takich nie ma i że nikt nie przeżył katastrofy i żeby nie zadawała więcej pytań i zrobiła co do niej należy Ciekawostki Cytaty Galeria Grafika:jack_miles402.jpg| Grafika:charlotte_locke402.jpg| Grafika:helikopter_miles402.jpg| Grafika:sawyer_ben_locke402.jpg| Grafika:oceanic402.jpg| Grafika:miles402.jpg| Grafika:charlotte_szkielet402.jpg| Grafika:frank402.jpg| Linki